Pokemon Stadium
by Chill.Star
Summary: Pokemon Stadium the Place where all trainer come to compete and see who is the best of the all. Follow the Young Trainer as he challenges the Stadium and Gym Leader castles.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone. This will be a Original Trainer story and my first official continuing fic._

_Please Review and tell me in what i need to improve. First Five people to review and send me an OC will have their OC have a major part in the story. Thank You._

_Disclaimer: Doesn't own anything from Pokemon or anything else only his imagination._

* * *

"It's a chilly day out here in the Johto region, perfect day for traveling during winter. This is DJ Ben brodcasting live from the Radio Tower. Time is 8:00 A.M. Stay tune for more _Pokemon Music._" The Radio had turn on just at the time it was set. It was no special radio, it was small and red. Had F.M. and A.M. and the time displaying on the screen. It was inside a medium size room, It was simple but cozy. It had a black wooden dresser, a good size closet, a red couch, a twin size bed for one and a plasma screen tv hanging over the bed. The bed was mostly red except for the sheets which where gray, but there was no occupant on the bed and all you can hear was the shower running and a light humming.

On the couch which turned into a bed for guest. Two young pokemon where sleeping. One was small bipedal mouse with an oval-shaped head and large, black, arrow-shaped ears. He was light yellow and had red pouches on his cheeks. He has light brown eyes. He has a little body and seems to be curl up wearing a light green backpack and a green scarf. Next to it was a creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that is also cream-colored. She has brown eyes, big ears, and pink paw pads. She was as well curl up and had a red bow on the bottom of her right ear. He had a red bandana tied around her neck, loosely. Of Course it was a Pichu and an Eevee.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Was heared from the bathroom a few seconds after the shower stopped running. Eevee having amazing hearing couldn't help but sight at her trainer actions. She got off the couch and stretched her body and walk up to the dresser. She used a headbutt on the leg of the dresser and that caused a towel to fall on her. She then turned around and walked to the door of the bathroom. She headbutt the door to make it seem like a knock and in a few seconds it opened.

"Wow Eon, you're a life saver." Said a male voice. The door then closed again and Eon went back to the couch next to the time The door was open and out came a 5 foot 9 inch male. He had brown skin, dark black hair, and brown/green eyes. He walked to his closet and opened it. He took out some black pants that had a bit of dark blackish greish color around the knee area. Then he took out a Black long sleeve shirt with a yellow line going across the torso. After he took a plain yellow shirt and put it over. To top it all of he got a Black vest with small grey lines going down and put it on. Has he saw outside that it was snowing he decided to had a yellow and black scarf the pattern of Pichu.

"Hey guys," Said the Trainer to his pokemon. Eon was already up and about, and went over her trainer to be pampered. Pichu on the other hand put the blanket he was slepping on over his head.

"Jolt, could you get up already it's time for us to get going." Said the trainer has he adjusted his scarf. Pichu, Jolt, opened his eyes to see his trainer and friend ready to get going. He decided to join them after stretching, he got up and went to the mirror. Now both these to pokemon seemed a bit pampered and over taken care of, but truth is the just enjoy the attention. Eon started loving it after hatching from the trainer's egg he got from the Day-Care couple, when he was on an errand to Goldenrod City. She enjoyed it and started get dressed up and enjoyed every minute of it. Jolt on the other hand, started doing it after he saw how much attention Eon was getting and him being the trainer's first Pokemon it didn't seem right to him. In other word he did it out of jelousy but started to like it and decided to keep it since if he was still a Pichu after 4 years he might as well look very cute.

It was, as the radio said, a chilly day in Johto, but specially in New Bark Town since it was next to the lake connecting Johto to Tohjo Falls. As He walked out the door he remembered that his whole family was out. His mom who was Proffesor Elm's Assistant was out on a field assignment. His Sister was in Blackthorn City Training her starter Pokemon in Dragon's Den. On his way over to the lab people in the small town keeped greeting him as he walked by and why shouldn't they. He, after all, was well know here for being the top of the New Bark Town School and helping professor Elm. Of course School ended for him 4 years ago when he was 10 years old but his teacher still recognized him. Since his mom worked for Proffesor Elm, he ran errands for him all over the Johto and Kanto Region. He was known my most Pokemon Gym Leaders, proffesors and even a few trainers. He really didn't care thought he might have a few badges he earn during his travels but all where simple. He walked around the town he lived in for 6 years, and he grew to really love it.

As he walked, the Proffesor's lab came up on site. It was nothing big but it did have enough space to allow some pokemon to roam in a friendly environment. He didn't have to knock since he knew people where inside. As he walked it seemed everyone but the proffesor were busy.

"You know," Said Elm," You always seem to come at the best possible moment. He was wearing some tan pants, with a blue shirt tat had a strip across it. He had glasses and the front of his brown hair was spiked up. He was wearing a white lab coat over the whole attire. Elm was probably the youngest of all Proffesors asigned to give out starters.

"I see you heard that i wanted to repay you for all your hard work these last four years." He said while facing the window. "I appreciate everything and now its time for you to go off on your on journey and get ready to live to your hype." The proffesor turned around with a smile on his face like he just couldn't hold it in. "You have learned a lot," He said and then looked at Jolt and Eon, "and you have an amazing bond with your pokemon." He bend down to pat Eon, but she didn't want her hair ruined. "You know, you spoil her to much." He said as the trainer shrugged at his comment.

"You never been much of an outspoken person," Said the proffesor with a sweatdrop going down his forehead. "Follow me so you can get your reward." They walked to the back of the lab. The proffesor then took out a pokeball and handed it to the trainer. " Here you go. This pokemon should balance your team pretty well and it know some pretty strong moves for being just a baby." Has the trainer took the ball he clicked it and tossed it to the floor. Out came a creature with dull-yellow fur with a rich streak of blue running from the tip of its snout over its head and spreading out to cover the majority of its back. It looked lost and was about to cry.

"Shhh," Said the Trainer as he picked him up and rubbed his back. The creature stopped crying and fell asleep it was barely young and inexperience.

"I'm sorry he just hatch yesterday and is very timid." Said the proffesor who was rubbing the back of his hair. "I'm sure you, of all trainers. will be able to take care of him and raise him to be extremly strong." Said the proffesor as he handed over 5 pokeballs to the trainer. " Here you will need this for catching more Pokemon to balance your team."

"So have you decided where you would head to?" Ask the Proffesor with a look of hope in his eyes. The trainer just nodded and pointed to the mountain to the right of New Bark Town. "I see your not gonna waste time and your heading to the Stadium. Just remember their will be a lot of good competition there." Said the Proffesor as the trainer walked out.

"Thanks Proffesor," Said the trainer as he keeped walking. "I'll take good care of Fuego (Cyndaquil)." With that he was off on his adventure to conquer the Pokemon Stadium.

* * *

_Please Review and leave OC's. Remember first Five people._

_Thank You_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome Back and Thank you 4 reading the story. Plz R&R and leave OC's. Thank U!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own anything of Pokemon and if i did i would not be writing fanfiction and Ash would have already won a championship._

_Team as of Right now:_

_Jolt(Pichu)_

_Eon(Eevee)_

_Fuego(Cyndaquil)_

As he made his way out of New Bark he remember that he needed to have more Pokemon. He had heared rumors that a rare pokemon showed up every Friday in Union Cave. So far he was about a two day walk from the cave so he might as well go there first. As he walked around a lot of pokemon seem to be out an about having their fun. Out of nowhere a little Caterpie got in his way and seemed like it was looking for a fight. Behind the Caterpie was a Wurmple who looked scared.

_Wild Caterpie and Wurmple has appeared._

_Trainer sent out Jolt and Fuego._

_Jolt used Thunderwave on Caterpie._

_Caterpie is paralyzed. it may not be able to attack._

_Wurmple used Bug Bite on Cyndaquil._

_Not very effective._

_Cyndaquil used flame wheel on wurmple._

_It's super effective._

_Caterpie is paralyzed._

_Go pokeball!_

_Ding! Wurmple as been caught._

_Cyndaquil use Headbutt on Caterpie._

_Caterpie used Bug Bite on Jolt._

_Go Pokeball!_

_Ding! Caterpie has been caught._

_Caterpie the Worm Pokemon: It has short feet with suction cups on the ends that allow it to climb walls and trees without getting tired. _

_Moves: Bug Bite, String Shot, Tackle._

_Lv. 16_

"So that why it knows bug bite." Said our young trainer.

_Wurmple the Worm Pokemon: It lives among the tall grass and in forest. It repels attacks by raising up the spikes on its rear._

_Moves: Bug Bite, String Shot, Tackle, Poison Sting._

_Lv. 18_

" Another over growned bug, huh?" Ask the trainer to his pokemon. Jolt still being a Pichu after some years didn't find it funny and sent a small shock to his trainer. The trainer just shook it off and recalled his angry pokemon.

"Well it's just you and me Fuego," Said the trainer to his baby pokemon. The Pokemon just climbed up to his trainer's shoulder and was ready to go. The Trainer chuckled and keeped walking.

_2 days after..._

It was now Friday Morning and the young trainer was in Azalea Town. He just woke up and saw that it was gonna be a hot day outside compared to his home. He decided to wear a white shirt under a light blue one. He was wearing some white shorts with a light blue line on the edge. He was wearing some white sneakers and a blue bandana around his neck. He decided to walk over to Union Cave. As he entered he sprayed some super repel to keep weak pokemon away. As he took the stairs down to the next level. He noticed how quiet it was except for a low humming coming from the water. As he looked he saw just wat he was looking for.

The majority of its body was Purple! While its underside is a light cream color. It's most distinguishing feature is the heavy shell on its back, which is largely dotted with blunt has four flippers, however it's front ones are notably larger than its hind flippers. It has a long neck, and large black eyes. It seems to have spotted our young trainer and is ready to put up a fight.

_Wild Lapras(Lv.25) Appeared!_

_Trainer sends out Jolt.(lv.27)_

_Jolt use Thunder Wave._

_Lapras is Paralyzed._

_Lapras uses Rain Dance._

_Jolt uses Thundershock._

_It's super effective._

_Lapras uses Body Slam. _

_Critical hit._

_Jolt is Paralyzed._

_Jolt uses Thunderbolt._

"Uh, That's new."

_Super Effective._

_Lapras is paralyzed._

_Go Ultra Ball._

_Ding! Lapras has been Caught._

_Lapras the transport pokemon: It loves crossing the sea with people and Pokemon on its back. It understands human speech._

_Moves: Rain Dance, Body Slam, Sing, Ice Shard, Water Pulse._

_Lv. 25_

As our trainer was searching up data on his newest pokemon. He was not paying attention to the glowing Pichu next to him. When the light finished there was a a short, chubby, ground-dwelling rodent. Who has short, yellow fur with brown stripes on the back, black-tipped ears, along with an unusually shaped tail, resembling a lightning bolt.

"PIKACHU!" Said jolt as he was excited that he has finally evolved. The trainer saw this and was complety ecstatic. As Jolt jumped on his trainer with his new body they both new that they where goin to a forceto reckon with.

_In this chapter our trainer has caught a Caterpie, Wurmple, and a Shiny Lapras. As well as having is Pichu evolved._

_Thank you for reading. Please R&R._


End file.
